In the past and continuing at this time, security systems have been and are being installed in domiciles, premises, or dwellings, to be activated in a domicile or nearby, to send a signal or signals from a domicile, via a telephone line or lines, to a remote or distant monitoring office or station at another domicile, premises, or dwelling. The signal, depending on what switch or button was finger manipulated, or otherwise triggered, results in selectively receiving assistance, respectively from medical personnel, fire fighting personnel, or law enforcement personnel. The signals otherwise triggered are generated, by way of example: when doors or windows are being opened; when motions are detected; when excessive noises occur; or when heat is detected by heat sensors.
Some of these security systems which are available today in the marketplace and are particularly directed to health care are:
An emergency health care system, identified as to its source by the trademark and/or service mark Lifeline, is described by quoting from a brochure as follows:
"How does Lifeline work? PA1 1. When you need emergency assistance, just push the small, wireless button worn around the neck, on the wrist, or attached to your belt. PA1 2. The button activates Lifeline 's "home communicator", which is linked to your telephone. PA1 3. Immediately, trained personnel at the Peace Arch District Hospital's Emergency Department are notified that you need help. PA1 4. Emergency Department professional will call you to determine what kind of help is needed and will send an appropriate responder--a neighbor, relative, or other emergency assistance, such as an ambulance, to your home. Upon arrival, your responder pushes the "reset" button to let the Emergency Department know that help has arrived". PA1 "Easy to operate--A push of a button. PA1 As Easy as 1, 2, 3 . . . PA1 In the event of an emergency, the user simply depresses the button, triggering our programmed dialing system connected to your phone line. PA1 An ambulance arrives at your residence within minutes to assist you in your emergency. Our business is saving lives, and we are happy to protect yours!
Another emergency health care system, identified as to its source by the trademark and/or service mark Medic Aid, is also described by quoting from a brochure, as follows:
Other emergency health care systems identified as to their source by the trademarks and/or service marks Life Call, or Life Alert are similar in operation to Lifeline systems, and they are purported to have listen in capability.